Taking a gene chip as an example, current microarray chip is comprised of a substrate and a coverslip. The substrate is often a standard slide with the size of 1 inch by 3 inch and the coverslip is often flat plastic or glass plates. There exist several shortcomings for the microarray chip. First, because the depth of hybridization solutions is very short, relatively less molecules can join hybridization reactions, resulting in lower hybridization signals. Second, because a standard-sized slide is used, a relatively large amount of sample is needed to cover the slide, which may waste precious or expensive samples. Third, when multiple samples are analyzed on a single slide, cross-contamination can easily occur and reduce reliability of the assay. Fourth, when multiple samples are analyzed on a single slide, it is often necessary to search for microarray locations for attaching probes thereupon, rendering the operation inconvenient, reducing speed and reliability of assay. Fifth, after the hybridization solution is injected to the slide, the coverslip is then positioned to the slide, requiring users to take enough cares to avoid producing bubbles.
The present invention addresses the above and other related concerns in the art.